


Best Left Unanswered

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousins, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Sansa comes to terms with the Wildling concept of wife stealing.





	Best Left Unanswered

“This is cozy,” Sansa said as she appraised the tent. 

“Aye, it is,” Jon said uncomfortably. 

Sansa looked at the two bed pallets side by side and said nothing. When he told her they were sleeping in the same tent for her protection neither of them thought about how strange or may feel. 

“I’m sorry for this Sansa,” Jon said. “ But I feel it’s for your own safety.” 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for Jon,” Sansa said as she walked toward a pallet. “Brienne, if she were here, would agree with you. ” 

“It’s just with the Wildlings and their notions of wife stealing…” Jon trailed off. 

Sansa nodded in agreement.

“I’ll leave you to get ready for bed,” Jon said politely as he turned to leave. 

“No Jon, we have to stop being so awkward about this,” Sansa said as she reached for her ties at the front of her dress. “It’s going to be months and…”

“Aye, you’re right Sansa,” Jon said as he walked across the tent and, turning his back to her, took off his tunic and started to undress. 

They undressed in relative quiet for some time before Sansa spoke up.

“You think someone would steal me?” Sansa asked as she placed her dress over a trunk. 

Jon laughed.

“What?” She asked as she turned to face him chuckling as well. He was down to his small clothes and the first man Sansa had seen that much of. Ramsay had always just whipped out his cock, but Jon had a muscular and lean back that surprised her.

“I think many Wildlings started to plot your stealing the day you arrived at Winterfell,” Jon said, unknowing she was watching him. He stretched out his shoulders as if they were tight and sore. 

Sansa pulled her nightdress over her head and then took off her own small clothes and tucked them in with her things. 

“Alright,” Sansa said to him. 

He turned around carefully and didn’t meet her eyes. 

“ I’ll have the one closest to the door,” Jon said as he walked past her uncaring that he was hardly dressed. 

Sansa nodded and climbed into the other bed pallet, pulling the furs over her. 

Jon snuffed out the candles lighting the small tent plunging them into total darkness.

She heard him pad across the ground and get into his own bed.

“Everything alright?” Jon asked, through the darkness.

“Yes,” Sansa said as she rolled onto her side to face him. “Strange bed, strange noises.”

Jon made a very Northern sounding grunt of agreement.

Sansa lay with her eyes adjusting to the dark as she listened to the noises around her. Farther away there were men deep into their cups playing cards. Closer to them there were people walking past, others snoring, and a fire crackling.

“Jon,” Sansa yawned. “What would you do if someone stole me?”

The tent was silent as she waited for his answer. Slowly his profile and the features of his face became clear to her in the dark; he was looking toward the ceiling of the tent, laying on his back.

“I’d kill him and steal you right back,” Jon finally said.

“You’d have to kill him?” Sansa asked as she watched his profile.

“Aye, because if you weren’t a widow, you’d belong to him, and he’d still have rights to you. I’d have to give you back, if he lived,” Jon said.

“And now I belong to…?”

“Yourself,” Jon answered. “You are my sister, not my wife, so you are open to claims.”

“Ahhh,” Sansa said as she yawned again.

“It would just make it easier if he was dead,” Jon said, more to himself then her.

Sansa nodded and started to drift off to sleep when suddenly a thought occurred to her.

“But if you steal me from him, does that make me your wife, Jon?” Sansa asked.

She watched his eyes gazing up at the ceiling as moments ticked passed and he said nothing. Then, he started to make a soft snoring noise. But his eyes were still open, and he wasn’t asleep…

Then it occurred to Sansa, that some questions were best left unanswered.


End file.
